


Поражение

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Fugue, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существо, захватившее ее тело, не удалили полностью, отсылка к серии 4x08 "Fugue", POV Эбби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поражение

Так бывает, когда ты подросток: подходишь к зеркалу и видишь, что оттуда на тебя смотрит чье-то чужое лицо. Но тогда все равно знаешь, что это ты, пусть и кажешься себе какой-то непонятной девчонкой. А когда смотришь на безмятежную улыбку кого-то еще, но совершенно точно – не тебя, то хочется только убежать прочь. Но куда деться из собственного тела?

Я уже долго уговариваю себя, что мне только мерещится, что то существо, которое превращало меня в монстра… плевать на Магнус с ее «мы никогда не используем это слово», монстры они и есть… что то существо все ещё во мне. Ждёт момента, когда сможет отнять у меня тело. Я хотела сказать об этом Уиллу, но передумала. Сначала не хотела пугать, потом началось это безумие, закончившееся взрывом Убежища в Старом Городе, а теперь… теперь уже поздно что-либо говорить. Ведь нет больше Магнус, а прочие специалисты вроде нее или погибли, или разбежались, или спрятались так глубоко, что найти их можно будет только с буровой установкой. А может и с ней не получится… В последнее время я всё чаще и чаще думаю о том, насколько много существ и людей веками жили в недрах планеты, а мы, на поверхности, даже понятия об этом не имели. И тот монстр, что был во мне и, как кажется, до сих пор здесь, тому наглядный пример.

Я стараюсь не смотреть в зеркала и не думать, отчего у привычных блюд меняется вкус, а у моих духов запах. Если сделать вид, что проблемы нет, то можно и саму себя убедить, что так и есть.

— Что с тобой? – спрашивает Уилл, в одну из наших встреч.

Мы стали реже видеться. Он выглядит бледным и немного более уставшим, чем это было бы нормально для типичного неработающего холостяка. Может быть, его привлекли к какому-то секретному проекту, а может быть он мучительно пытается пережить то, что четыре года его жизни взлетели на воздух и осыпались пеплом. Я не спрашиваю, потому что знаю, что он не ответит.

— Все в порядке, – отвечаю на его вопрос.  
— Точно? Ты уверена?

Я хочу рассказать ему о том, что вижу в зеркале. Хочу все-таки пожаловаться, но будто бы что-то мешает. Словно что-то перехватывает контроль над моим телом.

Стараюсь не обращаться на это внимания, наверное, просто устала… Да и не нужно Уиллу знать, что происходит со мной. Он же не сможет помочь, только станет еще более загнанным, чем теперь.

— Все хорошо, - говорю я, и он улыбается.

Мы говорим еще о погоде и кулинарии, немного о политике, но Уилл кажется рассеянным. Когда он целует меня на прощание, я понимаю, что вот-вот его потеряю. Это странно: мы учились вместе, и тогда он бы даже на меня не посмотрел, а потом мы не виделись годы, хотя я и продолжала узнавать, как он и где он. Не знаю, как так вышло, что мы стали встречаться; иногда мне кажется, что это из-за моего упорства, а иногда, что ему просто было слишком одиноко.

Но сейчас мы будто потеряли ту нить, что нас связывала и Уилл уйдет, даже не заметив, что я была. Потому в следующую нашу встречу я решаюсь сказать ему о своих страхах. О всех своих страхах, начиная с чужого отражения и заканчивая тем, что потеряю его.

Но, когда наступает это момент, я не могу произнести ни слова.

— Здравствуй, - говорит Уилл, - Я вспомнил, что сегодня мы уже как два года вместе.

Он пришел ко мне домой, в одной руке у него цветы, в другой бутылка шампанского.

— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, - говорит оно, что-то внутри меня, моим голосом и улыбается моими губами. - Всё просто отлично.

Я пытаюсь сделать что-то: помешать, вырваться… пытаюсь ударить руку об косяк – боль должна помочь, ответить Уиллу, хотя бы моргнуть самостоятельно. Но мне не дают.

«Иди прочь» - это не слова, это даже не мысль. Это образ, несущий шквал эмоций и больше значения, чем, наверное, все слова, что я говорила за всю свою жизнь. И я перестаю чувствовать себя стоящей перед дверью. Мое тело как будто скрутили в жгут, а потом растянули, мне кажется, что я слышу, как хрустят, ломаясь, кости. Будь это со мной на самом деле – я потеряла бы сознание от болевого шока, мысль об этом скачет испуганной белкой, пока все мое тело, по ощущениям, не возвращается в нормальное состояние.

«Можем повторить» - существо внутри смеется. И я понимаю, что все это время моё тело продолжало мило общаться с Уиллом, убеждая его, что всё просто замечательно. Он уже вошел внутрь и снял куртку. Оно, то, что во мне, забрало цветы и поставило их в вазу на столе, а бутылку шампанского рядом.

«Иди в задницу!» - рявкаю мысленно. Ответом мне служит свет, такой яркий, что кажется, будто глаза лопнут, и звук: бьющий по ушам скрип, свист и грохот. При этом я вижу и понимаю, что происходит с моим телом. Что существо во мне делает с моим телом.  
Пока оно пытает внутреннюю «меня», Уилл говорит что-то о том, как у нас всё сложно с отношениями в последнее время, как он не хочет их прекращать, но иногда думает, что… Оно не дает ему договорить, целует моими губами и тянет за руку в спальню.   
Я снова пытаюсь захватить контроль, бьюсь, словно об стенку, расшибаясь в кровь, но это делает только мой разум, словно он изранен и окровавлен, существуя отдельно от тела. Существо, отобравшее контроль, смеется и щелчком… Я чувствую это действительно так, будто меня щелкнули, как блоху… откидывает меня прочь. Я лечу и будто бы падаю в кипящее масло, моя кожа обугливается вместе с плотью, но я в сознании и кричу так, что будь это мои голосовые связки – сорвала бы сразу же. Потом меня словно вмуровывают в лед и разбивают на сотни тысяч осколков.

Сквозь боль я вижу отблески того, что происходит с моим телом: вижу обнаженного Уилла с затянувшимися поволокой глазами, слышу собственные стоны.

«Прекрати! - кричу я. – Это не я! Это оно!». И меня снова накрывает болью: будто бы каждый палец отрезают по кусочку, будто бы ломают все кости, а потом собирают заново, будто бы пускают по венам яд… 

«Ты сойдешь с ума через пару часов этого, - спокойно говорит оно, - Прекрати сопротивляться». И я прекращаю. Оно знает мой самый большой страх: страх потерять рассудок и перестать быть собой. На самом деле, это очень смешно: оно и олицетворяет этот мой страх, и угрожает им. Я слышу, как Уилл говорит: «Я люблю тебя», и понимаю, что моя битва была обречена с самого начала.


End file.
